Yu-Gi-Oh: Quest for the Gods
by DriveMaxUltraDynamoZord
Summary: The Egyptian God cards have fallen into evil hands... it's up to a boy named Kyle, and his two friends Ken and Ashley to recover them, but what else could be in store? Warning: May not follow Konami rulings during duels, some monsters effects may not work the same way as in the actual game. Don't like that at all, then don't read. Sorry, but it's how I see things going.


**DMUDZ: The Yu-Gi-Oh story**

Prologue: Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon vs. Red Nova Dragon(Just the duel.)

Author's note: I've had this building up in my head for a while… and now I want to try to update this before I jump to anything else. (Sorry for the incredibly long wait on people subscribed to my username.) We won't be getting to story until next chapter. Sorry.)

In the middle of a park, two duelists were about to square off to see whose deck was better. One, was a boy named Kyle. One of curly blonde hair, and a skinny build, he was the champion of the last tournament. His deck centered on pushing Blue-Eyes White Dragon to its ultimate potential, since it was the card that got him into dueling when Yu-Gi-Oh was first released. He stopped walking when he was his friend, Ken, an African-American boy, a big boy came walking up. Kyle got him into the game, though Ken has switched between all different kinds of decks, depending on his tastes at the time. His current deck focused on Red Nova Dragon, who he believed was the best Synchro monster in the game. They stopped once they saw each other in the park. People stopped what they were doing once Ken and Kyle put their Duel Disks on.

Kyle: "So… you called me here because you said you finally have the right card combination to beat me, Ken?" He smiled at Ken the way he usually did. Kyle was never bothered by a lot of things, including Ken's burning desire to finally beat him. He just loved the thrill of dueling.

Ken: "You may have beat me last tournament, Kyle, but I've been improving my deck big time! You're going down!" He had the look of a fierce predator preparing to eat its next victim. Ken hasn't ever beat Kyle in a duel before, but has come close several times, though he usually beats everyone else, Kyle hasn't lost to him once. Today, he was hoping to change that. Maybe.

Kyle: "Okay, man. Prepare to get-"

Ken: "Don't mimic Jaden's catchphrases. Please. They're lame." Ken sighed.

Kyle: "But Jaden's cool!"

Ken: "Admittedly, I like him, too, but-"

Kyle: "Well, Let's go, then!" Kyle turned his duel disk on. SO did Ken. The holographic projectors were sent flying outwards, and crowds of Yu-Gi-Oh players and curious random onlookers gathered to see what was going on.

Ken: "And we have an audience. Perfect."

Kyle: "Sweet. Can I go first?"

Ken: "Sure. Bring it."

**Round 1; Turn 1 (Kyle, LP: 8000)**

Kyle: "I draw!" He stared at the six cards he had in his hand, then knew what he could do right away.

Kyle: "First, I activate Cards of Consonance! This lets me draw 2 cards, as long as I discard a Dragon-Type Tuner Monster with 1000 attack or less! I send The White Stone of Legend!" He sent his card to the graveyard, then drew 2 more cards. Murmurs were heard through the crowd.

Kyle: "Then White Stone's effect activates! I get to bring one Blue-Eyes White Dragon to my hand when he's sent to the graveyard!" Ken nodded, giving him the OK to use the effect. Kyle shuffled his deck after adding Blue-Eyes to his hand.

Kyle: "I then set a monster in defense mode, then place 2 cards facedown. Your turn." He pointed to Ken.

**Round 1; Turn 2 (Ken, LP: 8000)**

Ken drew his next card. He smiled to himself.

Ken: "I activate Reinforcement of the Army! This lets me add one Warrior-Type Monster to my hand. I choose Elemental HERO Stratos!" Ken then shuffled his deck. Kyle looked on.

Ken: "Now I summon Stratos!" Stratos came out, bursting out of the summoning light, his gyrocopter wings blazing with noise as he flew up, then slammed back down, focusing his gaze on Kyle. **(Lv 4/ATK 1800/DEF 300)**

Ken: "Then I activate Stratos' effect, which lets me add one HERO monster to my hand. I choose Destiny HERO – Malicious." He pulled Malicious from his deck, then shuffled it up.

Ken: "Then I activate Destiny Draw. This lets me discard Malicious to draw 2 new cards." As Ken drew his cards, Kyle understood what he was going for now.

Ken: "I see you figured out my plan. Too bad you can't stop it, eh?" Kyle nodded reluctantly. Not that he hated losing, but he didn't like it when people summoned BIG monsters on their first turn with no effort at all.

Ken: "I now activate Malicious' effect from my graveyard. I banish him to summon my other one from my deck." He pulled the first Malicious out of the graveyard, then the other one spawned from the field with purple lights emanating from the ground. **(LV 6/ATK 800/DEF 800)**

Guy: "Did he just-"

Guy 2: "Yeah. He summoned two monsters in one turn. The plays are legal."

Ken: "Geez. Some guys."

Kyle: "Oh well. You may continue."

Ken: "Yes. Now I play Emergency Teleport, which will let me summon one Psychic-Type Monster form my hand or deck. I summon Krebons." Krebons digitized onto the field, then synthesized robotic laughter as it was summoned. **(LV 2/ATK 1200/DEF 400) **Ken continued on. "Now, I use my Krebons, a level 2 tuner, to synch with Malicious, a level 6 non-tuner, to synchro summon…" Krebons formed into a pillar of light with rings as Malicious jumped into it. Malicious turned into six stars as the pillar seemed to suddenly emit a red burst of fire as the new monster emerged from the light, it's gigantic claws glowing with fire. The dragon roared, startling most onlookers.

Ken: "Red Dragon Archfiend. Red Dragon, say hello to Kyle." **(LV 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2000.) **Red Dragon stared at Kyle, then growled at him. Kyle gulped. "Red Dragon! Attack Kyle's set monster!" Red Dragon Archfiend charged towards the card, slashing it into pieces.

Kyle: "You destroyed Dandylion!" Dandylion roared in agony, then exploded. **(LV 3/ ATK 300/DEF 300) **"Which activates his effect! He'll summon two Fluff Tokens to my side of the field, because he was sent to the graveyard." Two fluff balls with tails floated in front of Kyle now. **(LV 1/ATK 0/DEF 0) **(For both tokens.)

Ken: "Red Dragon Archfiend's effect activates! If he destroys a defense position monster, all monsters in defense mode on your side of the field are immediately destroyed now!" Red Dragon started to release some fiery energy, as Kyle responded.

Kyle: "Not if I play my facedown! Starlight Road!" Ken stared in disbelief as the card was flipped.

Kyle: "Now, Red Dragon's effect is negated, and he is destroyed!" The Trap card shot a beam of white energy at Red Dragon Archfiend, destroying him, as the Fluff Tokens both sighed. Stratos looked happy not to be affected. "And that's not it, either! Thanks to its other effect, I can instantly summon my Stardust Dragon!" Kyle continued. The light that destroyed Red Dragon condensed into an orb, then the light dissipated, as a very glittery, yet awesome looking dragon exploded out of the light, roaring with such power! **(LV 8/ATK 2500/DEF 2000).** Stardust then floated down towards Kyle, and landed behind both him and the Fluff Tokens. Ken looked mad.

Ken: "Stratos! Destroy one of his Fluff Tokens!" Stratos charged ahead, and clobbered one of the two tokens. As it exploded, his twin brother looked depressed.

Ken: "I then place 2 cards facedown, and end my turn."

**Round 2; Turn 1 (Kyle, LP: 8000)**

Kyle then drew his next card, then grinned.

Kyle: "I summon The White Stone of Legend!" A little white stone appeared in front of Kyle, brimming with a radiant glow, making people ooh and aah at it. **(LV 1/ATK 300/DEF 250)**

Kyle: "I use White Stone, a level 1 tuner, and my Fluff Token, a level 1 non-tuner, to synchro summon…" Yet again, the tuner, White Stone, became a pillar of light surrounding the Fluff Token, as it turned into a star, then the light disappeared, revealing a speeding race car going around the dueling field, revving around Ken, then it made a skid stop in front of Kyle. "The Synchro Tuner monster, Formula Synchron ." Formula Synchron revved up in agreement. **(LV 2/ATK 200/DEF 1500) **"Then Formula Synchron's effect activates, letting me draw one more card, and then White Stone's effect lets me add a second Blue-Eyes to my hand!" Kyle drew, then pulled the Blue-Eyes out.

Kyle: "Then I'll use the level 2 Tuner, Formula Synchron, to synch with my Level 8 non-tuner, Stardust Dragon, for an ACCEL SYNCHRO!" Formula Synchron revved up, zooming towards Stardust, enveloping it in a pillar of light, and the light became blinding to all onlookers. As it cleared, they stared in awe yet again, seeing an even BIGGER dragon then Stardust hit the field.

Kyle: "Say hello to Shooting Star Dragon!" Shooting Star roared at Stratos and Ken. **(LV 10/ATK 3300/DEF 2500) **

Ken: "No! I activate my facedown card! Compulsory Evacuation Device! Shooting Star Dragon will now go back to your extra deck!" Ken smiled, feeling content.

Kyle: "Nope. I counter with my other facedown. Which is Seven Tools of the Bandit!" The trap sent out a jumbo-sized swiss army knife towards Kyle, which he caught, then Kyle flipped out all the tools from it, grinning.

Kyle: "I pay 1000 Life points to negate and destroy your trap!" **(Kyle's Life Points: 8000 - 7000) **He got the knife ready, jumped at the trap card, and started manually disassembling Ken's trap card, as if it actually was a launching device he was disassembling. Ken stared on in awe as his trap was literally taken apart like a Lego project. Kyle then jumped back next to Shooting Star, then raised the jumbo-knife over his head, letting it dissipate into the air.

Ken: "Wha?"

Kyle: "Yeah… I'm probably the only person left still using that over Solemn Judgment." He laughed to himself.

Ken: "No… it's just… you actually… took it apart like nothing…"

Kyle: "Been using it since I first played the game."

Ken: "I didn't think you'd manually use that card that way. Major style points, bro."

Kyle: "Thanks." People in the crowd either were thumbs-upping, or staring in disbelief at the spectacle of the whole 'Jumbo-Knife of Pro-ness'.

Kyle: "Oh. Um… Now I activate Ancient Rules, which lets me summon one level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my hand, and I choose… Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Blue-Eyes descended from the sky, as proudly as it always had, then roared over the crowd of people in pride. **(LV 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500)**

Kyle: "Blue-Eyes! Attack Stratos with White Lightning!" Blue-Eyes' mouth started slowly charging the beam, then he launched it, decimating Stratos with one blast. Ken covered his face to prevent the dust from getting to him. **(Ken's Life Points: 8000 - 6800) **"Now, Shooting Star! Attack Ken directly, with Stardust Mirage!" Shooting Star Dragon charged at Ken head on, then tackled him. Ken used his Duel Disk to absorb the shock. **(Ken's Life Points: 6800 - 3500)**

Kyle: "That ends my turn."

**Round 2; Turn 2 (Ken's LP: 3500)**

Ken knew he was at half Kyle's Life point count. He needed to find a way to turn it around, but he didn't know where to start with it, until he drew his next card, and smiled. Kyle raised his eyebrow at this development.

Ken: "Now, because I have exactly 3 Dark Monsters in my graveyard, I can summon Dark Armed Dragon!" He slammed the card onto the Duel Disk, then the evil-looking version of Armed Dragon LV 7 was summoned, covered in black from head to toe. **(LV 7/ATK 2800/DEF 1000)**

Ken: "Now I activate his effect! By banishing Destiny HERO – Malicious from my graveyard, I can destroy Shooting Star Dragon!" Dark Armed started charging missiles from his back.

Kyle: "What are you thinking?! Shooting Star can negate any destruction effect he wants!" Shooting Star began to brim with a white light, as Ken responded, "I activate my facedown card, Divine Wrath! I can discard 1 card from my hand, like Dark Resonator, to negate Shooting Star's effect, and destroy him!" A black swirling cloud came over Shooting Star, then he was struck with a lightning bolt. He roared in pain, as he was suddenly destroyed, and Dark Armed's missiles missed their target.

Kyle: "Damn."

Ken: "And now, I banish Red Dragon Archfiend to destroy Blue-Eyes!" Dark Armed readied his missiles again, and fired at Blue-Eyes, destroying him as well. Kyle was now WIDE open.

Ken: "Dark Armed Dragon! Attack Kyle directly!" Dark Armed launched a fiery beam from his mouth, enveloping Kyle in it as he shielded himself from the attack, but still had to take a breath from the impact. **(Kyle's Life Points: 7000 - 4200)**

Ken: "I now end my turn."

**Round 3; Turn 1 (Kyle, LP: 4200)**

Kyle (thinking): "Ken just turned the tables with that Dark Armed/Divine Wrath combo play… ugh. Even Shooting Star couldn't save me. But I do know what can save me now." He drew his next card as he was thinking this.

Kyle: "I activate Summoner's Art! This lets me add one Level 5 or higher monster to my hand! And I pick my third and final Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" he added the card to his hand.

Ken: "Why would you …"

Kyle: "You'll see. Now, I play Monster Reincarnation, discarding my Totem Dragon to bring my destroyed Blue-Eyes to my hand!" He exchanged the two cards, then sent Monster Reincarnation to the graveyard.

Ken: "Oh no… you can't be…"

Kyle: "Now I play Polymerization, fusing my three Blue-Eyes together to form the almighty Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" An even more HUGE version of Blue-Eyes, with three heads was summoned back to the field, staring both Ken and Dark Armed down. **(LV 12/ATK 4500/DEF 3800) **Ken jumped backwards in disbelief. The gathered audience simply stared.

Kyle: "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Attack Dark Armed, with Neutron Blast!" The three heads blasted three beams at Dark Armed, disintegrating him very quickly, and the smoke faded, leaving Ken surprised. **(Ken's Life Points: 3500 - 1800)**

Kyle: "That's it for me, Kenny. Your move." He crossed his arms as Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon growled at Ken.

**Round 3; Turn 2 (Ken, LP: 1800)**

Ken: "You think I'm done?"

Kyle: "You still have 1800 Life Points, so, no."

Ken: "Good. Because I still have a bone to pick with that Ultimate Dragon of yours! I draw!" he drew, then simply nodded.

Ken: "I activate Different Dimension Reincarnation! I discard a Krebons to summon back Red Dragon Archfiend!" Red Dragon Archfiend re-emerged from a portal in the ground, and roared proudly towards Blue-Eyes. **(LV 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2000)**

Kyle: "Red Dragon Archfiend is a good monster, but seriously, come on, man. He can't…"

Ken: "Stand up to the challenge? Oh he'll be able to. Just wait. Now, I summon Deep Sea Diva!" A mermaid monster appeared next to Red Dragon, and started to act seductive towards Kyle. He got a little flustered, in a bad way. **(LV 2/ATK 200/DEF 400).**

Ken: "Then her effect activates, letting me summon another one from my deck." A second Deep Sea Diva appeared, on the opposite side of Red Dragon. **(LV 2/ATK 200/DEF 400)**

Ken: "Now, I'll use my 2 level 2 tuners, both Deep Sea Divas, and my Level 8 non-tuner, Red Dragon Archfiend, to perform a DOUBLE SYNCHRO!" both Divas became one large pillar of light, also covered with gold light, and Red Dragon Archfiend flew into it, revealing a new, more powerful, searing flame inducing dragon. It immediately commanded the audience's attention.

Ken: "Meet, RED. NOVA. DRAGON!" Red Nova Dragon roared loud, shaking the ground in the area up. **(LV 12/ATK 3500/DEF 3000)** "Now, Red Nova Dragn gains 500 extra Attack points for each and every Tuner Monster in my graveyard! There are 2 Divas, 2 Krebons', and a Dark Resonator. Do the math." **(LV 12/ATK 3500 -6000/DEF 3000) **Kyle jumped backwards in awe at the sight.

Ken: "Red Nova, attack Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Red Nova launched a heat ray at Blue-Eyes, incinerating it completely. Kyle had to wipe beads of sweat off of his forehead. **(Kyle's Life Points: 4200 - 2700.)**

Ken: "I end my turn."

**Round 4; Turn 1 (Kyle, LP: 2700)**

Kyle: "Backed into a corner again… I draw!" He drew a card.

Kyle: "Standby Phase! Totem Dragon's effect activates, allowing me to resurrect him from the graveyard in Attack Mode!" A disk materialized from the sky, then shout out wings, a stubby tail, and a semi-long dragon neck with a head. **(LV 2/ ATK 400/DEF 200)**

Kyle: "I activate Pot of Avarice! This allows me to send five monsters from my graveyard back to my deck, then shuffle my deck, drawing 2 new cards! I send back 3 Blue-Eyes White Dragons, and 2 White Stone's of Legend." The cards were shuffled in, then Kyle drew his 2 new cards.

Kyle: "Now, I use Totem Dragon's other effect, treating him as 2 tributes for the tribute summon of a Dragon-Type Monster. He's banished, so I play Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" **(LV 8/ATK 3000/DEF 2500) **"Then I'll set one card facedown. Your move."

**Round 4; Turn 2 (Ken, LP: 1800)**

Ken drew his next card.

Ken: "It's over, bro. Red Nova Dragon, ATTACK!" Red Nova started charging his energy for a breath attack again.

Kyle: "Wait! I activate Jar of Greed, letting me draw 1 card!" Kyle drew it. He then grinned with joy. "During the Damage Step, I activate Honest's effect! When he's discarded, one Light monster gains the attack of the monster it's battling! So Blue-Eyes has…"

Guy in audience: "OVER 9000 ATTACK POINTS!" **(LV 8/ATK 3000 - 9000/DEF 2500)**

Guy #2: "Or exactly 9000." Blue-Eyes was enveloped in Honest's light, and he felt his power TRIPLE just by being around Honest. He blasted Red Nova Dragon back, destroying him, and Ken dropped to the ground in disbelief. **(Ken's Life Points: 1800 - 0) (Kyle wins.)**

Kyle helped Ken up. "Good game?" He asked Ken. Ken nodded. "Nice comeback. 'Honest'-ly thought I had ya." He replied.

Kyle: "Oh well. It was still fun."

To be continued…

Author's note: If I messed up some rules or chain resolutions… it's a frikkin' fanfic. Who cares?! Also, I hope you liked it. Should I continue?


End file.
